Lost
by DarthRevan010
Summary: Master Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker have been sent with the Open Circle fleet to Colla IV. It is there they have received reliable intelligence that General Grievous will stage the bulk of his fleet for an upcoming attack.


This Story begins around a month before Grievous captured Palpatine

**Chapter 1: Lost**

Master Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker have been sent with the Open Circle fleet to Colla IV. It is there they have received reliable intelligence that General Grievous will stage the bulk of his fleet for an upcoming attack.

Anakin joined Obi Wan on the bridge as he came along side of him Obi Wan spoke.

"Ah Anakin good I need you to scout this area, it seems our scans can not penetrate this void or whatever it may be."

"Don't you think this is odd? I mean this is one of the last places Grievous has not been and we come across this."

"Indeed it is Anakin that's why I need the best man for the job."

"I'll return shortly." Anakin said turning on his heel headed for the shuttle bay. Normally Anakin would have used his star fighter, however this time he would need the Mark IV shuttle as it hard far superior scanners aboard.

"Master I have rea…the…scanners…penetrate…pulling…I …reverse…failing." The comlink died.

"Anakin...Anakin!" Obi Wan yelled into the comlink. "Captain report now!"

"General, our scans show the shuttle just disappeared."

Obi Wan tensed feeling the connection with his padawan disappear. "Captain prepare my star fighter I am going after him."

"General I must advise against this course of action." The clone replied.

"Captain you will follow and carry out my orders!"

"Captain ships exiting hyperspace."

Obi Wan and the Captain approached the main view port as more than forty ships dropped out of hyperspace. The last was the invisible hand.

"We are out numbered four to one, Captain Ready the fleet to jump to Coruscant." Obi Wan said in defeat.

"Yes general."

**XxX**

Anakin's shuttle approached the void that the scanners still could not penetrate. Growing more and more frustrated, that this could be Grievous's doing. Anakin moved his shuttle closer when the ship started to shutter. Realizing his mistake Anakin tried to reverse his course but to no avail he was moving closer and closer to the void.

Anakin opened the comlink to Obi Wan. "Master I have reached the void its pulling me in…the scanners can't penetrate the void I can't reverse course engines failing." Anakin said. When no reply came he grew even more frustrated.

"Great just great Skywalker, you're lost and Obi Wan is alone against Grievous." Anakin scolded himself.

To Anakin it seems hours had gone by in this black void; however it had only been twenty minutes. Anakin still had the scanners going and still nothing. Anakin even tried to use the force to feel out what he was in but nothing came just as he was about to give up a planet appeared in front of him. The alarm claxons roared to life as the planets gravity well pulled him towards it.

Anakin scrambled to restart the engines. With no luck the engines would not start. Soon the orange glow formed as he entered the upper atmosphere as the shuttle rocketed to wards the northern part of the planet.

Anakin tensed as he broke through the clouds to find it was winter on this planet. Giving a quite colorful curse in Huttese. Anakin's shuttle hit hard and skidded across the small field. He was thrown hard against the console in front of him knocking him out cold.

**XxX**

It was a cold day that Jack decided to head out on his snowmobile to his parents' cabin in Grey Cliffs. The ride was about thirty five miles from his house. Once he arrived he unpacked his sled he had brought with him.

He entered the cabin and started a fire in the fire place. Once the fire had settled and Jack grabbed his fishing gear packing it on the sled attached to his snowmobile and rode to the nearby lake to catch some winter trout. As he entered the small field next to the lake he would fish on he could hear a rumble, thinking it was his snowmobile making the noise he stopped and turned off the machine to realize the rumble was still there and growing in intensity.

Looking around to see if perhaps the local military were conducting winter field operations as they did regularly in the area he remembered it was a day before the New Year and it couldn't be them as all military was granted a ninety six hour liberty.

Still looking around he couldn't tell where the sound was coming from when he suddenly felt he had to hit the ground now. Diving off his snowmobile into the snow just as the pressure dropped he could feel something had just pasted over. After the horrific sounds had stopped Jack pushed himself up to see what had happened.

The site before him was surreal, he had seen many time on the discovery and history channel what it looks like when an asteroid hits, but this was amazing to him. Jack couldn't wait to tell his Marine buddies what just happened. Dusting the snow off of him, Jack decided he would ride over to the asteroid and take a little closer look.

As the snow and dirt that was kicked up began to settle jack could tell this was no asteroid.

"It's a ship." Once he realized it was a ship he increased speed to reach it faster, _"It could be the space shuttle that was scheduled to return." _ He thought to himself knowing that it was his duty to be a first responder until medics could arrive on scene.

Once he was close enough he could tell this was no ship that anyone was currently using. He would know he was a high ranking Marine formally attached to the Air Forces newly formed Space Marine detachment.

He carefully approached the ship. The back half of the ship had been torn off in the crash as he entered the ship he could see the cockpit and what looked like someone slumped over the front console. As he carefully approached the body he heard a groan and some mumbling. Taking a step back he identified himself leveling his sidearm at the body.

When the man did not respond he approached the man and gently pulled him over. Realizing he was dressed oddly but seen the gash across his forehead. He knew he had to get him out of this cold and dress the wound. Gently as he could he lifted the man up carrying him to the sled.

Jack opened his emergency survival kit grabbing his cold weather sleeping bag putting it over the unknown man and strapping him to the sled before he rode back to the cabin. Once inside the cabin he gently put the man on the bunk in the cabin.

Jack stoked the fire, and put a pot of water on the stove. As the water came to a boil killing off any organism that could cause an infection he grabbed a wash cloth and soaked it in the water ringed out the wash cloth slightly he put the wash cloth on the forehead cleaning up the blood. As he finished he got his first aid kit and disinfected the wound and dressed it up.

As he watched the man for a bit he would come too and slip back into unconsciousness.

"What am I going to do with you? Are you American, an ally, or the enemy?" Jack asked himself out loud. Rubbing his fore head he sat back down he needed to contact his command. He was sure the satellites in orbit had detected this mans ship and would send a search party.

Just as Jack was about to make the call on his cell phone, a huge shock wave hit the cabin blowing out all the windows and knocking almost everything over. Jack pulled himself up.

"What the hell just happened?" As the word left his mouth, Jack realized the ship just blew up. Sighing Jack went out side to collect some plywood to cover the now broken windows. He needed to keep the heat in, or both he and the unknown man would freeze.

**XxX**

_Monitoring station: Alaska._

"Sir Satellite 12a56 has detected an unidentified object entered Earths orbit and hit 70 miles outside of Nikiski, Alaska."

"Airmen which observation satellite is over Alaska right now?"

"Satellite 87cf56w2, is coming in to view in 3 minutes."

"Pull up that satellite on the main plasma."

As the satellite came into position the plasma came to life showing the destructive path and the crater.

"Airmen log this event, I will inform command that a small meteor has hit."

"Aye Sir."

The Major went to his office to contact his superior.

"Sir this is Major Russell, we have had a small meteor hit about 70 miles out side of Nikiski, Alaska."

"Major is there any indication of civilian casualties or structural damages?"

"No Sir, the event happened in a remote area, the nearest town is seventy miles outside of Nikiski."

"Very well major, log the event and make a press release of the event."

"Aye Sir." The Major turned to the senior airman. "Master Sergeant, make a press release of the event to Anchorage Daily News and to all the TV news studios."

"Yes Sir."

**XxX**

Jack's mother was in the kitchen preparing lunch when the new flash came on the TV.

"Breaking news alert for the Kenai Peninsula and Anchorage boroughs, a small meteor has struck 70 miles outside of Nikiski, no injuries or structures damaged more news at five."

As the program resumed Jack's mother rushed to the phone and called her husband. Telling him what had happened and telling him he needed to ride out to the cabin and make sure her boy was okay.

**XxX**

Jack he just finished nailing the last piece of plywood on the inside of the cabin when he heard a voice. He turned around to see the unknown man trying to get up. He rushed over gently pushing him back down.

"Wow take it easy friend, you banged your head good."

"Whe..wha..."

"Easy you need to rest, when you recover, I'll explain what happened then."

Anakin nodded and closed his eyes "Oh no friend now that you regained consciousness, I need you to stay awake, I'm pretty sure you have a grade two concussion."

Anakin nodded and tried to keep his eyes open, but they felt so heavy. His rescuer would always catch him just before they closed. He was unsure for how long this man had stayed with him keeping him awake.

Jack had watched over him for about 3 hours when heard a snowmobile pull up.

"Jack!" His Dad yelled.

"I'm inside Dad."

His dad entered the cabin and embraced his son. "I'm glad to see you ok son."

At first Jack was taken back then it hit him, the new must have learned what happened.

"Your mother told me what was on the news and to come check on you. Thank god it was a small meteor."

Jack stepped back. "Yeah I'm fine Dad but it was no meteor."

"What, the news said." Jack cut off his dad with a gesture for him to look over to the bunk. As his dad looked over to the bunk he did a double take.

"Is he ok?" His dad said as he walked over to the bunk.

"I think he has a grade two concussion, he woke up a couple of hours ago."

"Ok I'll go get the Don's snow cat; we need to get him to the clinic."

"I'll be here waiting."

With that Jack's dad left the cabin.

Jack sat back down next to the man on the bunk; he seemed more awake and aware of his surroundings.

"How do you feel?"

"Like a bantha herd stomped on my head."

"What is a bantha?"

Anakin at first was taken back. _"Everyone knows what a bantha is. What planet am I on?" _He thought to himself. "What planet am I on?" Anakin asked but only got a wired look like he had something on his face.

"What planet are you on? Look man you must have hit your head harder than you thought."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"If you were an alien and not human I would have expected that question man. You speak English, so you have to be from some where from the states."

"English?" States? What in sith spit are you talking about?"

At this it dawned on Jack that this man might not be from this planet. The ship was advanced or he had hit his head hard enough and had post-traumatic amnesia. Jack mulled over this for a bit.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"I…I don't remember… I don't remember what happened."

"I expected as much you have post-traumatic amnesia, your memory will return in time, but you might not remember what happened that brought you here."

**XxX**

Obi Wan's fleet exited out of hyperspace above Coruscant. "Captain prepare my ship I have to inform the council and the senate, I believe Grievous will be nipping at our heals very soon. Send word to the rest of the fleets that are not engaged to return to Coruscant."

"Aye Sir."

Obi Wan's ship touched down on the landing pad of the Jedi Temple and he sprinted to the council chambers. As he entered most of the council was present.

"Masters." Obi Wan said as he bowed to them."

As Obi Wan took his seat the rest of the council appeared in the form of holograms.

"What is your report Master Kenobi?" Mace asked.

Obi Wan gave the narrative of the mission and the task he assigned his former padawan.

"He just disappeared?" Plo Koon asked.

"Yes, I was about to investigate myself when Grievous's fleet arrived, I would have engaged him but we were out numbered four to one."

"Move wise it was Master Kenobi, relay the fleet you did?"

"Yes Master, I believe Grievous is planning to attack Coruscant."

"Ready we must be, Master Windu ready the Jedi we must. Master Plo Koon safe guard the senate you will, join Master Kenobi I will."

"Very well you have your orders council adjourned." Mace said as he left to ready the Jedi as did the rest of the masters. Obi Wan and Yoda went to Yoda's private meditation chambers.

"How feel you?"

"I… I am not sure Master, Anakin…"

"Like a son he was to you, this know I do."

Obi Wan was taken back was it that obvious how attached he was to his former padawan.

"Attached to Skywalker all we are, the republic's last hope Skywalker is."

"I know attachments are forbidden, but."

"Shown us Skywalker has that attachment, not bad they can be. For not Skywalker we would have lost Master Plo Koon, discovered not of the malevolence, crushed the republic would have been."

"What are you trying to say master?"

"Change we need, Skywalker has shown us stagnate the Jedi has become. Change our views we must if to survive this war."

Obi Wan took a seat. He never expected this.

"Surprised you are."

"Yes Master I am."

"Meditate we will find your wayward padawan me must."

"How do you know he is not dead?"

"Powerful Skywalker is, felt every Jedi would have this felt I have not."

Obi Wan nodded Master Yoda was right, his bond with Anakin disappeared it wasn't like with Qui Gon, there was no pain he was still alive.

**I am not sure if I will continue this. I wrote it to help me break my writers block on my other stories. If you readers like it let me know and I will continue it.**


End file.
